A Most Excellent Adventure
by Cokie316
Summary: Danny asks Steve for a favor!


_**A Most Excellent Adventure**_

_**by Cokie  
**_

_**This is a short 'prequel' to Episode 3.10. Missing scenes just bug me and this one kept calling my name. I hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for the quick beta work by both sym64 and sockie1000... and also for the additions! They are the best! But I made some changes after they read it, so all mistakes are mine... they cannot take credit for them. :)  
**_

_**~~~H50~~~  
**_

Steve was stinky. Absolutely, positively potent. So much so that the truck windows were all down, allowing the air to cool the sweat on his skin and hopefully allow some of the stench to float away with the breeze.

But the run up Koko Head had been worth the smell. And the run was something he had needed since his busy schedule hadn't allowed for a long run in a couple of weeks. He was glad for this lazy Saturday to do what he wanted. Although now what he wanted was to get into the shower. Pulling into his drive, he saw Danny's Camaro parked and he quickly reached for his phone to make sure there were no missed messages.

No calls. At least he hadn't missed a case.

Steve grabbed his wallet and phone and wiped his face with the towel as he slammed the truck's door. Entering the house, he called to his partner, receiving no reply. He walked through to the study and found the doors to the lanai open and spotted Danny sitting in a chair, staring at the ocean.

He set down his wallet, tossed the towel over his shoulder and went to greet his partner. Steve plopped down into the chair next to Danny and greeted, "What's up?"

"Hey!" Danny replied, looking over at him from his slouch in the chair. "I'm just… enjoying the scenery."

Steve looked at the ocean that he loved. "I thought it was just noise to you?"

"No… no, not always. Wow… you're rather potent. What'cha been doing?"

Steve swiped his forearm across his forehead. "Yeah, I am. I went up to Koko Head for a run and was going to head to the shower."

Danny waved his arm toward the ocean. "Steven, you have this vast bathtub in your back yard. Go dunk yourself…" He held up a six-pack of Longboards. "I insist."

His partner grinned at him and did just that. He threw the towel into the chair and then pulled off the old tee shirt he was wearing, dropping it to the sand before he reached the water. Steve walked to near-waist high water and dove under a wave, coming up several feet farther from shore. He swam for a couple of minutes, then turned and floated on his back before coming back in.

Danny reached into the empty chair and tossed the towel to him.

"Thanks," he said, wiping his face before rubbing the towel over his hair. Settling into the chair he reached for the beer Danny had just opened . They clinked their bottles together and Steve inquired, "So, what's going on?"

Danny took a draw on the bottle, then shook his head. "Nothin'. I was in the mood for a Longboard and thought you might like to have one or two with me."

"Yeah, thanks," Steve replied, leaning his head back and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"So," Danny began. "I take it your Lady SEAL is out of town this weekend?"

Steve turned his head and grinned at Danny. "Women aren't SEALs, Danny. Cath is in the Navy. And she's out on maneuvers. On a ship."

Danny nodded. "Is she coming back this week?"

"Nah, she's got another week. She should arrive Tuesday after this one."

"Then it looks like you'll have two free weekends in a row. Got any plans?"

Steve looked at his partner. "No, I don't. Should I ask why you're asking?"

"No reason. Just making conversation."

Steve knew there was an angle here somewhere, but darned if he could figure it out. So he emptied the bottle of beer.

"Here you go." Danny twisted the top off of another one and handed it to his partner. "Did I tell you that Grace is now officially an Aloha Girl?"

"A who?"

"An Aloha Girl. It's like the Girl Scouts, but with the Hawaiian twist, I guess. I know you were a Boy Scout; did Mary ever do anything like that?"

"Mary?" Steve scrunched his face, trying to imagine her as a Girl Scout. "No… even at Grace's age she pretty much balked authority. I can't see her following a leader to do _**any**_thing."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. Anyway, Gracie really enjoys it."

"That's good," Steve mumbled. _Surely there is a purpose to this inane conversation._

"The Aloha Girls have an overnight camp out next weekend. Grace is really excited."

Steve took another drink of the beer. "Uh huh."

"Grace was talking to her leader, Ms. Madeline, and was very proud to tell her that her Uncle Steve was a Navy SEAL. Apparently Ms. Madeline was most impressed."

"No, thanks."

Danny set down his beer. "Whadaya mean, 'no, thanks'? I haven't asked you a question."

"But the answer is, 'No, thanks, I don't want to go on a hike with a bunch of little girls'."

"Really?" Danny's arms waved in the air. "Is that why you think I'm here? To bribe you into taking a trip with the Aloha Girls?"

"Well…" Steve took another drink and pondered the question. "Why _**are**_ you here?"

"Ah, well, I wondered, no, I mean Gracie asked… well, technically Ms. Madeline asked if you would be interested in going on the camp out to teach the girls survival skills."

"Hence, my answer of 'no, thanks'."

"How can you say that? Gracie was so excited when Ms. Madeline suggested the idea. And now she will be really hurt because I overheard her bragging about her Uncle Steve to all her Aloha friends."

"Danny, you expect me to go traipsing through the jungle with a bunch of girls? What the hell would I talk to them about? Show them how to tear down and clean a P-90?"

"No guns allowed. Sorry, but it's an Aloha Girl rule. But surely you know survival skills."

"Of course I know survival skills, but I can't teach them to little kids."

"Why not? They need to know what to do in case they get lost. Or how to find food. Or what to do to get help. You could teach them anything and it would develop their skills. Did I mention they would earn a really cool patch for this?"

And then Danny threw in the kicker. "And just think how happy you would make Grace."

Steve shook his head. "No, man. They're little girls. I don't know how to talk to them. I can't do it."

Danny unscrewed the tops off the last two beer bottles and handed one to Steve, who immediately tipped it up and guzzled. "Aw, come on, what's so hard about it? Gracie loves you… the others will, too. And Ms. Madeline said you could talk about anything you wanted."

"Anything?" He licked his lips then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Of course. Think of all the knowledge you have with survival tactics. How would you feel if Grace went out in the jungle and got lost? Huh? And you had the opportunity to teach her survival skills and you didn't take it? Come on, man. You'd never forgive yourself. Besides, I'll be there with you, right by your side."

"You're going on the trip?"

"Sure."

Steve looked doubtful. "You're going camping?"

Danny nodded. "Yes."

"In the_ jungle_?" Steve clarified.

Danny nodded again. "Yes. Of course. I love Mother Nature."

Steve laughed.

"OK, I hate Mother Nature," Danny conceded, "but I love Grace. Ergo, I am forced to be on speaking terms with Mother Nature. Happy?"

Steve smirked. "Maybe. So you're really going?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't throw you to the wolves, so to speak, all by yourself. I'm coming with."

"I don't know, man. But they are_** girls**_."

"And they need survival tactics, Steven. Because they _**are**_ girls."

"Yeah, man, you're probably right. I mean, what do they know about survival training?"

"Absolutely. So, you'll do it?"

"I can teach them anything I want?" Steve asked, still skeptical about the whole operation.

"Of course. They need it all, Partner," Danny assured him. "I was thinking maybe you could start with how to identify poisonous plants."

"Nah, man. This is survival. They need to know what to do if they see a boar."

"A boar? There's gonna be boars?"

"Danny, they are all over the islands. Didn't you ever watch 'Lost'?" Steve shook his head at Danny's confused expression. "Never mind. Just trust me; that should be the first lesson. But you said I can't bring a gun?" His face creased in a frown. "Guess I'll have to use the knife and 'John Locke it' instead. Don't worry; it will work just as well."

"Lost? 'John Locke it'? When did you have time to watch Lost? You weren't even on land when it was on."

"Cath gave me the box set for Christmas. And believe it or not, if you saw John Locke, you would swear he looked just like Joe White."

"Seriously?" Danny shook his head, a perplexed look on his face thinking of his partner watching a box set of anything. "You just never cease to amaze me. But wait, you want to teach little girls how to _find_ a boar? Wouldn't it be better to teach them how to _run away_ from a boar?"

Steve looked at Danny blankly. "Where's the fun in that?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Silly me. What's the problem with a dangerous, wild animal running around on the loose as long as it's _fun_?"

Steve punched him in the arm. "That's the spirit."

"The spirit of the grim reaper," Danny mumbled. He took a long pull on his beer and looked over at Steve. "You're kidding, right? About the boar?"

Steve just grinned. "Trust me, Danno. You'll thank me later."

"Right," Danny muttered. "This will be a most excellent adventure."


End file.
